Two groups of drugs which are heavily used by the elderly have been subjected to molecular manipulations in order to learn how their pharmacological profiles can be improved. In the group of beta-adrenergic blockers it has been established that introduction of several pharmacophores into one molecule results in a considerably protracted blockade. In the field of fat soluble vitamins it has been established that cyclodextrin derivatives can be used for rescue from hypervitaminosis A.